Data Importation
God Eater To God Eater Burst The Japanese version of God Eater Burst allows you to import the God Eater savedata. Transfer Options There's a 4 options to choose from when transferring the God Eater savedata to God Eater Burst. #Start from the beginning (Rank 1, with items and 100000 fc). #Start from the beginning (Rank 1, no items and 0 fc). #Skip to Burst Arc (Rank 7, with items and 100000 fc). #Skip to Burst Arc (Rank 7, no items and 0 fc). After choosing one of the 4 options, you are able to change your character's name, gender and appearance, except codename. Transferable *Money and items (If option 1 or 3 is selected). *Gun, Blade, Shield, Upgrade Kits and Clothes. *Custom Bullets Untransferable *Money and items (If option 2 or 4 is selected). *God Eater-exclusive Upgrade Kits, and will be converted to fc instead. *Mission records God Eater Burst To God Eater 2 The data importation feature of God Eater 2 allows you to transfer savedata from a God Eater Burst JP Save and a God Eater 2 JP Demo Save, and a God Eater 2 Save. Data Importation is not available in the God Eater 2 JP demo itself. Specs how to transfer savedata can be found here. *God Eater Burst JP Save: Equipment will be transferred, along with tier bonuses. Character name appears as NORN entry instead of the default Yuu Kannagi. See below for more information. *God Eater 2 JP Demo Save: All obtained items will be transferred. Appearance will not be transferred. GEB Conditions *You can transfer up to 12 equipment of your choice. *Only Guns, Blades and Shields can be transferred. *Transferable equipment includes DLC equipment. *Transferred equipment may be subjected to weapon type change. *Collaboration content such as Laevateinn set, Soul Calibur, Soul Edge and Taiko no Tatsujin shield cannot be transferred. GEB Conditions Breakdown In order to transfer, you must clear at least 1 of the following 12 transfer tiers. You only need to clear one of the items on the tier to clear the tier. The number of cleared tiers translates to the number of equipment you may carry over. The first row is story focused, the second skill focused, the third multiplayer focused. *For tiers H,J,K, エクストラチャレンジミッション (Extra Challenging Mission) must be displayed in the mission description. GEB Bonus In addition to the above, bonuses are given for clearing a number of tiers. *Clear 3 tiers: 50 Stun Grenades *Clear 5 tiers: 30 Elixir Pill S *Clear 7 tiers: 3 Bronze and Silver A-Ticket *Clear 9 tiers: 20 Bronze, Silver and Gold F-Ticket *Clear 11 tiers: 5 Bronze, Silver and Gold A-Ticket *Clear 12 tiers: 99 Silken Thread Note: A-Tickets can be converted into Aragami materials. GEB Data Importation DLC A JP DLC v1.61 for God Eater Burst was released on June 6, 2013. The DLC contained the base God Eater 2 weapons to be crafted, upgraded Rank ★ versions of existing equipment, and 13 additional missions specifically designed to help with clearing the transfer tiers and to provide a taste of the revamped challenge missions. 007.jpg 006.jpg Neworder01.jpg Neworder02.jpg Neworder03.jpg Neworder04.jpg GEB Data Checker DLC A data checker DLC was also released on the same day as the DLC, June 6, 2013. The data checker can be used to check the tier completion status, and tells you the status of tiers that have not been cleared. The data checker is included with the JP DLC v1.61 , but can also be downloaded separately. CFW users can grab the ISO download here. Data Checker DLC is also built-in in God Eater 2. Achievements01.jpg Achievements02.jpg God Eater 2 To God Eater 2 Rage Burst You can transfer practically everything from God Eater 2 to God Eater 2 Rage Burst, with the exception of the upgrade cores, since that system got scrapped in favour of the old crafting/upgrading system. All cores will be converted to fc instead. In Japanse version, it's possible to replace Yuu Kannagi with your own God Eater Burst character in God Eater 2 Rage Burst if your existing God Eater 2 savedata was transferred from God Eater Burst. Specs how to transfer savedata can be found here. God Eater Resurrection You can transfer everything from God Eater Resurrection demo to God Eater Resurrection. In addition, data from the demo can be loaded directly into the full game, for those who do not wish to remake their character. Bandai Namco had originally planned to make God Eater 2 Rage Burst save data transferable to God Eater Resurrection. This feature was scrapped for unknown reasons, and the extent to which data would be transferable remains a mystery. Category:Game mechanics